creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Health Insurance
To: Daniel Rio From: The Love of My Life at 1:53 PM Baby could you pick up some milk on your way home? To: The Love of My Life From: Daniel Rio at 1:54 PM Yeah, that’s fine. To: Daniel Rio From: The Love of My Life at 1:54 PM What’s wrong honey??? Still caught up on that whole eye thing?? To: The Love of My Life From: Daniel Rio at 2:03 PM Yeah. I’m not seeing it so much anymore, but it still bothers me every now and then. To: Daniel Rio From: The Love of My Life at 2:05 PM Don’t worry about it. You’re just paranoid. How about I make you a nice cup of coffee when you get home from work?? To: The Love of My Life From: Daniel Rio at 2:05 PM That would be nice, yeah. Make sure it’s not decaf, though. Love you. To: Daniel Rio From: The Love of My Life at 2:06 PM Ok no problem :) love you honey. To: Daniel Rio From: The Love of My Life at 3:28 PM Hey honey someone just tried calling for you… I didn’t recognize the number but they left a voicemail… it was just heavy breathing and someone said to check your work computer… I think maybe one of your drinking buddies was pulling a prank, but it’s still really weird and I’m kind of nervous. To: The Love of My Life From: Daniel Rio at 3:30 PM What was the number? Make sure to keep the voicemail. I’ll look at it when I get home. To: Daniel Rio From: The Love of My Life at 3:42 PM They said something about judgment and stuff… I don’t know what to think of it. To: The Love of My Life From: Daniel Rio at 3:51 PM It sounds like a prank caller to me. Don’t worry about it. To: Daniel Rio From: The Love of My Life at 3:52 PM Okay… they also sent me a picture… here it is. Attached file: JUDGEMENT.jpg To: The Love of My Life From: Daniel Rio at 3:56 PM What… What number sent that to you? To: Daniel Rio From: The Love of My Life at 4:04 PM It was some 303 number. To: Daniel Rio From: The Love of My Life at 4:17 PM Someone just knocked on the door… they left an envelope with some pictures in it…… They’re people I don’t recognise. One is of a woman that looks like she’s in her late teens, another one is of a little boy who can’t be older than nine, and then the last one is an old woman… Something’s not right about them… It’s like these pictures were taken after they were dead. To: Daniel Rio From: The Love of My Life at 4:20 PM And there’s a note… all it says is JUDGEMENT. To: The Love of My Life From: Daniel Rio at 4:46 PM Cheyenne I want you to take the kids and get the fuck out of there right fucking now there’s not much time just go fucking go for the love of god leave the house take everything you can they’re everywhere they’re everywhere oh god oh god oh god To: Daniel Rio From: The Love of My Life at 4:47 PM Baby what’s going on???? To: Daniel Rio From: The Love of My Life at 5:32 PM Danny????? Are you okay?? To: Daniel Rio From: The Love of My Life at 5:47 PM Daniel this isn’t funny!! Tell me what’s going on! To: The Love of My Life From: Daniel Rio at 6:29 PM On January 6th, 1994, Daniel Rio denied a young woman a claim. The aforementioned woman was a twenty-six year old by the name Lauren Dale. She suffered from heart conditions and severe head trauma. Through Daniel’s denial of her claim, she died a few days later from heart failure. Her family could not afford her funeral arrangements. They went into poverty. Her father committed suicide. Her mother became an alcoholic. On October 18th, 2004, Daniel Rio denied a cancer patient’s parents a claim. Said cancer patient was six years old. He had cancer in his lungs. He died by suffocating one month later, three days before he was to turn seven. His name was Jacob Moore. On March 12th, 2008, Daniel Rio denied an elderly woman a claim. She required a kidney transplant and removal of her appendix. She died a week later by committing suicide. She hung herself from the rafters of the assisted living home she lived in. The rope was made out of organic matter. These claims would have been approved by company policy if Daniel Rio had not intervened. Daniel Rio will never claim another life. Category:Diary/Journal